novum_terramfandomcom-20200215-history
First Communion (song)
First Communion is song written by a multireligious Protoman songwritter Gabriel Clarke. It's in tune of BTS's DNA, but it focuses about the importance of the First Communion. Long after the song was produced, the song gained its popularity in YouTube and made sure it would be played in most First Communions, and would be sung and danced by the ones who gained their First Communion, after realizing that most First Communion songs are sad. Soon, it also increased its meme popularity as well, and the BTS agreed about their song being parodized. Lyrics Verse I At my first communion I could recognize that As if Jesus was calling for each of us. The First Communion in the church tells me That it's you Jesus was looking all over for. Consuming bread and wine is like a formula of creation, Commandments of ten by Moses, providence of Earth and Heaven. The evidence of holiness given to me. You're the source of my dream. Take it! Take it! My hands being placed on each other is a fate decided. Chorus Don't worry love. All of this is not a coincidence. We're totally different baby. 'Cuz we're the ones who found the destiny. From the day we are all born to be baptized and on, Through the infinite first communions and on, In the previous life and maybe the next too, We're being blessed forever... First Communion! All of this is not a coincidence... First Communion! 'Cuz we're the ones who found the destiny... First Communion! Verse II I want it this communion, I want it real communion. I only focus on wheat and grapes. You steer me a little harder. The impotance of First Communion wants you. This is inevitable, I love us, We are the only true kids who get our First Communions. Every time I see the priest my soul freaks out. Surprisingly I keep gasping and it's holy, maybe. This is the emotion that brought us into a communion, 'Cuz from the very beginning my soul runs to you. Chorus Don't worry love. All of this is not a coincidence. We're totally different baby. 'Cuz we're the ones who found the destiny. From the day we are all born to be baptized and on, Through the infinite first communions and on, In the previous life and maybe the next too, We're being blessed forever... First Communion! All of this is not a coincidence... First Communion! 'Cuz we're the ones who found the destiny... First Communion! Bridge Don't look back, 'Cuz we're the ones who found the destiny. Don't regret it baby, 'Cuz we're forever, Forever... Forever... Forever... Together! Ending Don't worry love. All of this is not a coincidence. We're totally different baby. 'Cuz we're the ones who found the destiny. From the day we are all born to be baptized and on, Through the infinite first communions and on, In the previous life and maybe the next too, We're being blessed forever... First Communion! La la la la la... 'Cuz it's not a coincidence... First Communion! La la la la la... 'Cuz it's not a coincidence... First Communion! Category:Songs Category:Music